Episode 4852 (9 May 2014)
Horrified, Lauren bolts for the door. Jake catches up with her on Turpin Road and pulls Lauren into an alley. Terrified, Lauren pleads with him not to hurt her. Jake insists he loves her and had nothing to do with Lucy’s death - he only emailed so he could see Lauren. Lauren knees Jake in the groin and flees to the Vic. She questions a perplexed Aleks about where Jake was on the night of Roxy’s party. Aleks thinks Jake was at the flat. Later, Jake corners Aleks in the toilets. Aleks smells booze on Jake and demands to know what he’s done. Jake declares it’s too late. Lauren searches for Peter but there’s no answer at Billy’s. At home, Lauren answers a knock at the door, expecting Abi, but it’s Jake. Jake attempts to force his way in but Lauren slams the door. While Jake hammers on the door, Lauren calls DC Summerhayes and leaves a frantic voicemail. Lauren bolts the back door, then turns to find Jake inside. Jake insists he told the police everything; he emailed Lauren using a false name and arranged to meet, but Lucy arrived instead; Lucy saw how drunk he was and got them a taxi back to his flat. Jake swears that was the last time he saw Lucy. Lauren questions him about the taxi driver’s appearance. Jake admits the taxi was unlicensed and can’t remember who paid. Lauren realises Jake was too drunk to remember what happened and demands to know if he made a pass a Lucy – did he lash out when she knocked him back? Jake adamantly denies it but Lauren bolts. Jake pursues her outside but is pulled away by Aleks. Lauren approaches the police station. Charlie tries to convince Dot to move away from Walford. Although reluctant, Dot agrees to take a look at sheltered housing flats. In the Vic, Fatboy unburdens to Mick that he feels pushed out by Charlie, and never hears from his own parents. Mick makes Fatboy consider Charlie might feel like an outsider himself. Charlie meets Les outside the tube station with a bundle of cash. As he emerges from Hungry Hank’s, Fatboy witnesses the exchange. Dot visits Ian. Ian admits he took a cup of tea to Lucy’s bedroom that morning and urges Dot never to take Charlie for granted. In the Vic, Fatboy wonders why Charlie’s not at work. Charlie claims he’s on a later shift and announces Dot’s leaving the Square. At home, Dot finds Charlie’s forgotten Tupperware box of beef stew. Fatboy confides his suspicions about Charlie to Max and introduces them, but Max thinks Fatboy should let Dot live her life. Back home, Fatboy finds Dot just returned from the police station. Dot explains she took Charlie his stew but they’d never heard of him – Charlie’s a fraud and she was a fool to believe he was her grandson. Suspicious that David’s trying to avoid her, Carol suggests discussing wedding plans over dinner. David thinks she seems on edge and heads out to pick up a take away. Nikki bids goodbye to TJ and Rosie as she heads off for a flight to Bangkok. Later, David encounters her sat in the Square gardens, wailing she’s been demoted to working on the ticket desk. David soothes that Nikki’s still an attractive girl, and this way she can see more of her kids. When Nikki leans in for a kiss, David insists it’s not happening again and hurries home, failing to notice Liam watching from the window. Back home, Carol thinks David’s acting oddly because of her wig. When David tells Carol she looked beautiful, Carol reluctantly dons her wig again. As they embrace, they’re oblivious to Liam watching from the stairs. Nikki informs the kids she’s transferring to the ticket desk to be closer to them. Rosie thinks that Nikki and Terry are getting back together. Later, Liam reads a text from Nikki on David’s phone “I’m not letting you get away next time”. Peter arrives home, determined to read the Walford Gazette article about Lucy; following Lola’s gaze, he fishes the newspaper out of the bin. Later, Lola considers the newspaper asking people who knew Lucy to come forward, and makes a phone call. Fatboy is jealous of Dot's growing relationship with Charlie, so Mick advises him to get to know his landlady's grandson better - although he is left more upset than ever when Dot reveals her plans to leave the Square. Nikki bids goodbye to her family and heads back to work, only to be left devastated when her bosses ground her. Seeking a shoulder to cry on, she finds it in the shape of David - but they are being watched. Peter fails to appreciate the dinner Lola has made for him, so she takes surprising action. Cast Dot Branning June Brown Arthur 'Fatboy' Chubb Ricky Norwood Charlie Cotton Declan Bennett Les Coker Roger Sloman Ian Beale Adam Woodyatt Peter Beale Ben Hardy Lauren Branning Jacqueline Jossa Abi Branning Lorna Fitzgerald Max Branning Jake Wood Jake Stone Jamie Lomas Terry Spraggan Terry Alderton Nikki Spraggan Rachel Wilde Billy Mitchell Perry Fenwick Aleks Shirovs Kristian Kiehling Roxy Mitchell Rita Simons Lola Pearce Danielle Harold Liam Butcher James Forde Carol Jackson Lindsey Coulson David Wicks Michael French Mick Carter Danny Dyer Tina Carter Luisa Bradshaw-White Fiona 'Tosh' Mackintosh Rebecca Scroggs TJ Spraggan George Sargeant Rosie Spraggan Jerzey Swingler Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes